I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a removable wind deflector for a vehicle roof of the type provided with a removable sunroof panel such that the deflector may be attached to the forward portion of the vehicle roof at the sunroof opening after the sunroof has been removed from the vehicle.
Prior Art
The aforementioned United States patent application discloses an opening in a vehicle roof adapted to receive a removable, transparent sunroof panel. The panel is retained in the frame opening by a pair of bayonets which project from the underside of the panel on the forward edge thereof and cooperate with the adjacent panel edge to engage the frame. This sunroof panel further includes a fastening device which adapts the rearward edge of the panel to be secured to the vehicle roof, in one position, and, in a second position, permits the panel to be raised; and a third position permits the panel to be completely removed from the vehicle roof. The present invention has particular application to such sunroofs and is adapted to be mounted to the forward edge of the sunroof frame when the sunroof panel has been removed from the vehicle roof. Examples of known sunroof structures which are relevant to applicant's invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,913,971; 3,955,848; and 3,537,212; and West German Patentenneldung-V7038V/68B. These patents are relevant to the extent that they were cited in a patent application for a similar sunroof, Ser. No. 583,260 filed June 3, 1975, and entitled "DETACHABLE SUNROOF PANEL FOR AUTOMOBILES."
Applicant is not aware of any relevant prior art with respect to sunroofs having removable wind deflectors.